


Jilly with a side of Wolfstar

by ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A gift for a friend, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen/pseuds/ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen
Summary: a gift for my friend Gemi! @thegemibaby on Tumblr!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Jilly with a side of Wolfstar

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for my friend Gemi! @thegemibaby on Tumblr!

“Lily,” James whined, flopped over the back of the armchair Lily was sitting in, engrossed in her book. Lily sighed, closing the said book and letting James wrap his arms around her shoulders.  
“Yes, Potter?” she murmured back, enjoying the way he groaned in response, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. She was wearing the perfume that she always wore and it was intoxicating.

“Oh come on, Lils, must you keep calling me that?” He muttered into her neck. She giggled, bringing a hand up to weave into his messy hair. She made fun of him for it all the time, but in reality, she adored the way it was so fluffy and tangled. It was a habit of hers to slowly untangle it when playing with his hair, it was relaxing. An easy puzzle that included spending time with him.

“Lily,” he faked cried, tightening his hold around her. She smiled fondly, cuddling into his side before untangling herself and standing up.

James frowned as she left, her warmth leaving him, but he began grinning like a mad man when she whipped around the chair and pressed a kiss to his lips. James kissed back, not wasting any time being surprised.

The moment was short-lived, however, when Sirius spoke up from the couch a few feet away.

“Ugh, can you two stop being so gross?” he groaned, glaring at the two. James and Lily glared back at him.

“Hypocrite…” James scoffed, pulling Lily by the hand out of the common room.

On the couch, Remus sighed, glaring at his boyfriend. He really was being a hypocrite.

“Oh come on, that was gross!” Sirius exclaimed at him, pouting when Remus’ glare didn’t let up.

“To you, maybe, but have you forgotten the fact that I am currently straddling you while we snog or are you just an arse?” he said, a monotone voice making Sirius shudder. Remus was still sat over him, his arms crossed over his chest as he gave him, what Sirius called, The Look.

“You look so fucking hot right now, Moony,” Sirius said in a husky voice before pulling Remus down into a scorching kiss.

Out in the corridor, James and Lily received a detention from Professor McGonagall, reprimanded for kissing in the halls.

“I cannot believe you just got me in trouble for PDA!” Lily yelled in a hushed voice, but James just laughed.

“You kissed me first, dear flower of mine,” he smirked, making Lily scoff, hitting his arm before marching back to the common room.

As always, James followed, like a little lost puppy following its owner.


End file.
